Minecraft The Fight For Leadership
by Kendom
Summary: DEADFIC: A young person named Jack, wakes up in a strange place. Where there are enemies all around and kingdoms in the break of war. No one is safe in this world where a curse prevents all balance and generates chaos.Jack will have to find friends and allies to stop the conflict and end the evil in a world-sized fight for leadership.
1. Chapter I:Where Am I?

Notes:

Hello, I am here to show you a brand new Minecraft adventure.

In here I will make an adventure of a person called Jack (His history will be revealed over time) finds himself stranded in the Minecraft world and he will try to get back to the real world.

Many of you will think "Does this happen in real Minecraft?"

My answer is NO, that's why I will make this special chapter to give you notes about the adventure.

NOTE-1: This Story will include a lot of mods (Ex: The Aether) It will be common since Minecraft vanilla can get a bit boring sometimes.

NOTE-2: There will be things like weird super advanced psychics or content that doesn't exist anywhere, this kind of stuff is imagined by me(Ex: Incredible Zeppelin wars) This kind of content may be the most common.

NOTE-3: I hope you have fun reading this adventure and please warn me in case of any problem and I will try to fix it.

NOTE-4: I'm sorry but the level of updates that I do depends on my interest, which might range from 1 week to 5 months, that's just me playing lazy. Anyway I will try to put at least 1 every month, sorry for the crap I said at the 1 week releases. Thanks.

NOTE-5: The maker of this book is also making a CTM minecraft map (Hostile Biomes)

NOTE-6: I made a game in 3 months, the link is at my website. (check my profile page)

NOTE-7: As you might have noticed, this is my first history. As a result i'm getting experience as I write. So stories will slowly get bigger and more detailed with each moment that passes. I hope you enjoy my history, have fun :)

**Chapter I-("Where am I?")**

I woke up and I see the sky, Then I fell and horrible pain in my body, I've saw mountains and a tree, but they looked weird, I looked more carefully and they were blocky.

I thought "Where am I?"

I was laid down and felt like I've fallen down some 50 meters.

When I could see better, I've noticed a tree in hill, it looked broken, the leaves were more detailed but still blocky, then I saw fire on the tree and it was slowly consuming it.

I got up and I could see ahead if me, there were more perfect trees, the other was completely broken, and then I saw my hand and I took a heart attack when I've that it was also blocky.

"What is this place?" I thought, the ground had grass and some tall one too but very lowly detailed.

I've looked at my right and I saw a big ocean and some cliffs.

I looked at my left and it was a big hill on the same side of tree that already burned out.

It had some dirt blocks, with about 1 meter tall and 1 meter wide each.

On the top I could see some stone and some trees too.

I looked behind and the way was blocked by lots of stone blocks.

I decided to start to walk forward, and it felt easy, so I ran a bit.

I entered an area with some trees and I heard:

"Oink…"

That was certainly a pig, a second latter my stomach asked me for food.

I tried to find the pig and there it was, near a small pond.

Besides my hands I didn't had anything else to kill the pig, when I realized that, survival extinct took hold and I punched the pig, immediately it started running around to get away. I pursued the pig and punched it a few more times.

After the last punch it turned red, fallen down and disappeared in small clouds leaving behind a lowly detailed floating chunk of meat.

I got close to it and it floated to me like a bullet, disappearing.

I got scared.

"Where is this meat" I thought.

Then by magic I trigged something and a small HUD appeared in front of me, it showed, 10 heart spots with 4 of them missing, 10 chicken legs spots which 7 of them were black, 9 little boxes and in one of them had the chunk of meat, another next to it was highlighted.

I thought I've made that HUD to appear with my mind, I've made another quick think and the chunk of meat appeared in my hand, but the HUD was permanent and it didn't disappear.

It didn't look very tasty raw so I thought in something to help me cook it.

I got frustrated and I punched a tree, some bits of it appeared and fallen to the ground, and also appeared some cracks that disappeared immediately after the punch.

I thought for a few seconds and I decided to give smaller but faster punches, with that the crack got larger at a good rate, when they filled the hole block it disappeared and a little small version of it popped out, wish also made a quick "go to me", I've started to understand more of this.

I cut down 2 more trees with my "incredibly strong, blocky" fist.

After the wooden blocks disappeared, the leaves started to slowly disappear as well; the place wouldn't become so ugly that way.

Then for the first time I've noticed the sun and it was moving much faster than normal, at that rate days wouldn't last longer than 60 minutes, and at current the position I thought it could be maybe 16 PM, it wouldn't take much for it to hide in the mountains soon so I looked for a shelter.

I went in the middle of the hills searching for a cave when the day started to get darker, I started to run for a bit and I got lost because the "canyon" itself was a maze, I dint found much animals except for 3 more pigs near another pond, I decided to go to the top but it was too tall to reach.

(I)-("WHERE AM I?")-(I)

Night time…

It was very dark and I couldn't see much.

I've found a way to the cliff next to the ocean and I spotted a dark house.

I jumped with joy because I thought I could get help, the way there was full of chickens eating and flying around, I've also spotted some trees with white logs.

I walked over some gravel and I was next to house.

It looked like it was abandoned, without any light, the walls looked like they were made out of cobblestone blocks in the outside and the door was missing, I walked inside and the floor was made out of wooden planks and a there was also some holes in the ceiling, In there I've found a furnace, a table with some tools in it and a bed.

I was tired as hell in this day full of emotions so I wasted no time and I got in the top of it and I've fall asleep.


	2. Chapter II:Monsters Everywhere

Chapter II-(Monsters Everywhere)

I was walking around a graveyard, it looked real and the place wasn't blocky like the other.

I looked at a grave with the name Jack on it, 1990-2012.

Suddenly the ground began to shake and rotting hands were leaving the other graves, I began to panic and I ran for my life.

When I saw the exit it was blocked by a group of zombies, as I turned back a zombie grabbed my foot and I fallen to the ground, then another one decided to bite my belly, the pain was horrible, then I realized it was a dream.

Somehow I still felt sharp teeth eating my intestines, I opened my eyes and there was a rotting blocky zombie eating my belly, the HUD showed the hearts disappearing at a very fast rate.

I got up and I punched the zombie, it turned red and jumped into the dark.

I was very hurt and full of blood, I couldn't see well in the dark and I missed most of my punches, in the other hand the zombie's fists always punched me successfully, I decided to run since I couldn't kill the zombie without getting myself turned into lunch first.

I ran outside and I could see a bit better and I've heard a weird sound, I looked back and a giant jumped out of roof to my leg, then it gave me a big bite, the pain was amazing and I was about to die since I only had 2 more hearts.

I was exhausted and very hungry, because of than I couldn't sprint.

I came close to a hill and I felt something getting thought me, I looked down and there was an arrow right thought my bloody belly.

Behind me was a happy skeleton armed with a bow getting ready his next arrow, behind him was the zombie and the spider all trying to making me their next meal.

At that moment a gathered all my strength and I screamed for help.

I was half running, half walking when I heard:

«Over here! » Yelled a voice.

I looked and I saw a man in a dirt door like cave, he was waving me so I could come to him.

«Come here, quick! » He said.

I Started to run to him, when I got inside he placed big dirt blocks to seal the entrance.

I took a deep breath and I've scanned my surroundings, it was a small cave with some torches, a furnace, a table with some tools, a large chest, a bed at the end of the cave and another small chest next to it.

Then I saw the person who saved me next to the new wall, he was also blocky like the zombie but he carried a brown jacket, blue trousers, a white beard and a bit of hair, black eyes and a brown hat with a golden medal, he looked like an old lumberjack.

«Thanks…»I said still breeding heavily.

«No problem dear one, I like to help people in danger like you, if you didn't scream for help you would be a nice tasty meal for those monsters» He said, happily.

«What is your name, and what you do so far away from the Aurtmarth Village? »He asked.

«Well, I think I'm Jack. Who are you? »

«I'm Smitters, the lumberjack»

He opened the chest and took some chunks of cooked meat.

«Do you want some? »He offered.

«No thanks, I got some, but I can't cook it. »

«Sure fellow»

I gave him the meat and he put it in the furnace, which was leaving some heat and a delicious smell of food cooking.

«Do you live here? » I asked.

«Yes but I'm going to build a home next week next to the shore. »

He took the food out of the furnace and gave it to me, it tasted delicious.

He went to the chest and took a very small bed, after that he placed it on the ground and it grown instantly to become just like his own.

«Are you a magician? »

«What? No, no, no, I'm just a lumberjack, I don't do magic tricks, why did you asked me that? »

«Because the bed you placed, it has grown instantly. »

«That? You aren't even from Minecraftia, right? »

«Well… I think I'm from another world »

«And how does your world look like? »

«I don't remember well, ooou… my head still hurts…»

My vision wasn't working well when I thought of my world, if I dint think in anything else I was going to pass out, after that I got up again and I've sit on my bed.

«What's wrong? » He asked a bit worried.

«My head… I can´t remember… I think it is going to blow up… »

«I think you have a powerful curse on you my friend, but I don't know nothing about it, better you get some sleep, you will feel better »

«Maybe you're right, who knows… »

The pain was so large that I passed out when I put my head on the pillow.

I was in the deepest of sleeps, but at least I got a person that wants to help me.


	3. Chapter III:A Cruiser In The Sky

Chapter III-(A Cruiser in the sky)

I woke up and I saw some sunlight coming out of the entrance, my hands were still blocky which means that this is real.

I've sit down and the first thing I've noticed is that the massive wound on my belly magically healed itself up, Smitters was right, sleeping dramatically decreased my headache.

In the HUD, the heart and food meters were completely full which explains why I fell so well.

I got up and at the same time Smitters entered the cave with a wood block in his hand.

«Hi, do you feel well today? »

«Yes thanks, but how did I heal so fast? »

«It's simple, when your food bar as at least 9 icons full, you will slowly heal yourself up, that's why I also bring food. »

He went to the furnace and placed the food inside, then he noticed something after that he went to the chest and opened it, he was quite surprised and unhappy.

«Crap! »He said.

«I'm out of coal, I must go to the mine and do me a favor get some wood please and replant the trees, please. »

He went back to the chest picked up a pick, passed me an iron axe and some saplings.

«Don't follow me please, or you're going to get yourself killed. »

«Warn me if something happens. »

Then he opened a trapdoor and disappeared into the tunnels.

I looked to the axe and it had very big pixels, because of that I thought I couldn't pick that out without getting my hand a bit hurt, instead it sinks a bit into my hand and it's quite comfortable.

I went outside and the sun was still rising, I got some strength and I used against the tree blocks so they can pop out, with the axe it was much faster than by hand and I decided to do some good work.

I worked hardly for 20 minutes, I've discovered the "Place blocks method" cut down some 30 trees and placed some 50, I was a tired and hungry so I thought in eating a small snack so I went back to the cave.

When I got in he was getting out of the mine with some coal in his hand, then he stopped and slowly looked at me.

«Did you hear that? » He said.

«What? »

He put the coal in the chest, took a bow and some arrows and then he slowly walked to the entrance.

«O no, not again. » He said outside.

I've went outside and I saw something in the horizon coming in our direction, as It got closer I noticed it was a red cruiser with two massive wings, some lava and a glass eye.

«Quick! Come! We must go to the mines before it reaches us! It's the Magma Core! » He said nearly screaming.

I wasted no time and I've followed Smitters, he opened a trapdoor picked up a sword and two torches then he got into the ladder into the mine.

After I got in, I looked at the place and it had a table with some tools, six furnaces, some wooden supports and an open chest showing tons of mining tools.

Then he asked me to deeper into the mines, I asked why and he said that a huge blast is yet to come.

After that I've followed him without any more questions, we got behind a wall and we waited.

A few seconds later the ground began to shake like crazy, I thought that the mine was going to collapse but after a few seconds the blast ended as it began.

«Take this, you will need it. »He said giving me a torch and a sword.

«Why? »

«Because we need coal and iron to rebuild the cave correctly and stone as well, o and take as much pickaxes from the chest as you want, you need to know how to survive. »

Then he left the mine into the cave, after that I heard lots of strong language, I ignored that and grabbed some pickaxes and then I proceeded into the caves.

(III)-(A Cruiser in the sky)-(III)

After a bit of time digging and mining I got the hang of that and I could perform fairly well, I got tons of coal and also lots of iron blocks, I didn't yet known why he gave to me the stone sword, but I decided to keep it until trouble emerges.

After a while I've found some lava and a cyan substance right to it, I thought it could be valuable so I went down to check it closer, when I was about 3 blocks away it began to shine telling me that the stone wasn't any one, it was Diamond!

I took my iron pick and mined all the diamond, after that I got 4 diamonds from that vein, I was happy I finally got something that worth's a lot, then I heard a noise of something very dead, I looked behind and 3 zombies appeared.

Now I know why he gave me the sword, so I charged against them and the battle of swings, punches and bites started.

First I've cut his belly letting out his intestines.

«Who's laughing now? » I said a bit a happy for revenge.

Then one bit me in the arm I screamed with pain so knocked him into the lava, only two zombies remain.

One zombie was getting ready to jump on me and I pierced his chest killing him instantly, then the last zombie gave me a punch that nearly putted me into the lava, I was so angry that I cut is arm but the sword got stuck into the bone because it wasn't very sharp.

The undead decided to use this as his advantage and knocked me on to the floor, as he was getting ready to bite my neck a arrow pierced his head letting me completely full of blood.

I've thrown the zombie into the lava just to find out that the archer wasn't Smitters, it was a skeleton, it fired the second arrow but I dodged it in time, I was hurt and I stopped recovering because I was also hungry, I saw the rotten flesh in my HUD, and I thought:

"I will never do this again"

And I ate the zombie's flesh, immediately my stomach started contracting, and the food bar turned green, I started vomiting but at least I restarted to recover health.

I picked up the stone sword and I slowly dug my way into the skeleton.

After a minute I was right behind him and I hit him in the ribs, nearly knocked him off, he didn't gave up to me so he fired another arrow, I accidently parried and the arrow went to the ceiling, I gathered my remaining strength and I've hit it in the neck decapitating him instantly.

I was so tired that I've let myself go and I've landed on the floor, I dropped my sword as well, then I looked at my backpack and I've found a cooked pork chop from yesterday, I ate it and I filled a lot better.

On the corner of my eye I spotted a green, four legged creature with an unhappy pixel face, I got my sword ready and at the same time I heard:

"Ssssssssssss… BOOOOM!"

The blast knocked me off letting me almost dead; I've fallen to the lower floor right next to the lava pool, I was completely burned up but at least I was full of food and slowly my wounds were healing.

After a while I woke up again and I was woundless, I decided to end the adventure by returning to the surface, so I picked up my sword, some bones, some flesh from the battle and then I began the journey up.

(III)-(A Cruiser in the sky)-(III)

I was climbing the stairs when I saw Smitters cleaning a crater, then when he saw me he was a bit happier.

«You returned, o thank Notch, I was so pissed at that time that I've sent you to your death, o sorry. » He apologized.

«It's ok, I nearly died but I'm ok now, look I bring all you asked and…»

I searched my inventory and then I showed to him my find.

«Diamonds! » He said completely happy

«Diamonds at you're first journey, dam you're good Jack. »

«So what happened in here? » I asked.

«The Magma core's engine, it always does this kind of damage from time to time but I don't know why. »

He closed the crater and said:

«All I have to do is rebuild, well you're a good person and you like to help. »

He sits in a dirt block and said a bit unhappy:

«You may be the chosen one that we all await but if you are you can't say here. »

«Why? »

«Because I cannot help you learning what you need, tomorrow I will lead you to a house, there lives a wise man whose name is Lashawn, he lives with his son whose name I can't remember, they may help you. »

He looked at the sun for second then he said:

«It's getting late, better we return home if we don't want to get overrun by monsters. »

I got inside and I took a steak while he was closing the entrance.

He took a steak as well and started eating it while I've finished eating mine.

«Tomorrow we are going in a big journey, because of that I hope you get a nice bit of sleep. »

I covered myself in blankets and I asked:

«Why do you live so far away I guess? »

«Because I like the peace and quiet of nature, I can't get those things in cities. »

«You look such a nice person, why you don't have anyone? »

«She died, a dam creeper killed her. »

«Sorry for your loss. »

«In ancient times people could reappear after a while, but I don't know why this doesn't happen any longer. »

«Well, better get some sleep. »

«You're right goodnight Jack. »

«Goodnight Smitters. »

And I've fallen asleep thinking of what I will expect tomorrow.


	4. Chapter IV:Dangerous Chats

Chapter IV-(Dangerous Chats)

A bit after midday, it was quite busy at Stonewall's Market.

Stonewall is a large city with walls 26 Blocks high and 6 blocks thick.

Some towers reach as high as 80 Blocks others only reach 40.

Inside the city was separated in several districts, the Market's district, the house's district, the Army's district and the King's district.

The walls were full of Minecrafters with iron armor and chain armor, some archers, others were engineers working on the traps and death pits.

Most of the Stonewall's People were visiting the market after a morning of work outside the city's walls.

The King was called Awise Warmath, he was looked like he had 45 Years old,, he lived with his family in the main castle, it was mostly made out of stone bricks, it had lots of windows and many, many flags made with wool.

The castle had 3 small towers and a tall one, the roof had some iron blocks to protect the main structure and it had some 30 rooms as total, ranging from libraries to bedrooms and guardhouses.

The Time was about 18: 00 Pm when the guards spotted something in the horizon crossing the Great Plains, the King's Younger Daughter Servina, also saw the object, after that she ran to warn the Queen Necia.

The Castle guards noticed that the object was a large red Cruiser, most of them were going to the Zeppelin airport, and others went to the Anti-air Iron guns to get ready to fire.

The news traveled quickly trough the Castle, the King's council Hasmith heard the news at his office and he wasted no time getting ready because he knew the day of Negotiations was coming sooner or later, he grabbed the documents, maps and other things and rushed to the main room.

When the queen told the king that the Magma core was coming he got very worried. He also knew the day was coming because the politics never got as bad as now, he told the queen to meet the core at the airport so he can get ready alone.

He waited a bit and he thought:

"Notch, I hope these negotiations won't lead to war, please help me."

When he stopped praying, the council appeared with the documents, he came a bit close and said:

«We must go to the main room; you need to know what this is about. »

The king agreed and they both went to the main room.

As they were getting ready to discuss about the situation, the Magma core's Cruiser crossed the walls, all the anti-air guns were pointing at it and the guards gathered around the spot where it would land.

The long wings turned to land on two support towers, some guards made a pool with some water to allow the cruiser to land without damaging anything.

The Magma core let a massive beam of lava under it to make it descend more slowly, the lava landed on the water pool so it didn't damaged anything else at all.

When the magma core landed it made a small earthquake, the guards quickly made a stair case to one of the doors, all the guards pointed bows at the door, lots of knights were also at the near the door.

A bottom was pressed and pistons opened the door letting out humanoids, they looked like they were robots with lava veins in the entire body, they were made of a red metal from the nether and they also had a single blue eye, they carried red nether armor, they also carried nether crossbows and nether swords, the ones with the swords carried a weird nether armor with obsidian plates, they were also blocky but slightly taller the humans.

No one said anything and the queen rushed to the stairs, after a minute a giant with 3 blocks tall appeared, it had a gigantic axe, and it looked like it was made of obsidian stick and with some kind of magical lava, big obsidian armor. It walked into the stairs and said:

«I wish to see the king. »

(IV)-(Dangerous chats)-(IV)

The main room was made of basically stone bricks as walls and ceiling, most of the floor is made of double stone slabs, the carpet was red wool and it had a gigantic table with space for 20 Minecrafters, the room also had some pillars of stone slabs, lots of torches and a gigantic window to light the room.

When the king and the council entered the room it was empty, nearly all the guards rushed to the cruiser, everyone picked a chair and the discussion started:

«Ok, very well, we all know the magma core is coming to discuss about the truce, but I will try to help you getting this to last longer, we must avoid war especially now! » Said the main council.

«Why we must avoid it now? »

«You don't know? You must know that, don't be kidding me, the situation is very serious! »

«My son died, the pirate lords are ruining our trading and the moblords as well, Israphel's power doesn't seem to stop growing, Herobrine as come back to life somehow and NOW WE FACE WAR? I can't handle this it is just too much. »

«I'm sorry my king but you are our successful ruler, we will get thought this, we can't give up and that's why I'm still going to call the entire council. »

He snapped his fingers and 6 persons entered the Room and sited down.

«Ok, tell us about the current situations. »

The war advisor took some documents and began to read:

«Very well, the Pirate Lords made an Alliance with the Sky Lords, they are occupying the seas and the shores, and soon they will declare war on us, they know we are weak now so they will waste no time attacking us. »

The king looked like it has been stabbed in the heart.

«We must know about the Nether, the king doesn't need to hear anything else currently, these Negotiations will be critical. »

«All right, the Nether is pissed because we sealed and controlled nearly every portal in continent. »

«We can't let them open! » Interrupted the king.

«They will leave by the hundreds and will slay us all. »

«Well, you're right but this may buy us enough time to get ready. »

The Economy advisor got up and said:

«Where are going to get weapons and armor? The pirates ruined our trading and creepers are killing our miners! Our patrols to keep the borders under control and the portal protection is costing just too much, we need help from other countries.

The Diplomacy advisor was so pissed that yelled:

«Are you crazy, the modern cities don't care a sh*t for our needs, they just think on their stomach, and even worse they are the only ones that can help us right now! »

«You call me crazy? You don't know a thing about this, you dumb! »

Everyone got up and started to yell.

«Everyone SHUT UP! I need help in this, please stop fighting! »

The doors opened and the magma core entered after that a group of guards and the queen.

The queen sits in a chair and the magma core in a block that he made.

Everyone from stonewall were getting ready for the impact.

«I want to make a last warning for your cities. »

Everyone got a bit more relieved.

«What are your demands? » Said the diplomat.

«I demand that you open all the portals and surrender all sieges against the volcano and other nether bases. »

«Anything else? »

«Stop all hostilities against the nether creatures and let them walk unharmed in your land, I give one month to get this done, otherwise there will be War! »

The king got up and said:

«That's not going to happen! »

The magma core wasn't surprised at all:

«I came here to discuss this personally, if you don't agree I will declare war, I know you are weak now, you need this truce for your cities to survive, I can still accept another proposal. »

The economy advisor was clearly saying no with his head.

Hasmith ignored and said:

«I offer 500 Diamonds. »

The king decided to ignore the council and said:

«No, but I agree to surrender the siege at the great volcano, I also offer half of the captured weapons and armory and all my war prisoners. »

«I will accept if you offer 128 obsidian blocks and 128 diamonds. »

«I agree. »

The magma core got up and said.

«One month of peace. »

And he left the room.

The guards escorted him to the Cruiser; he entered, the doors closed and the beam of lava pulled it into the sky, then the massive ship turned into the great volcano and slowly disappeared into the horizon.

The king was desperate for a solution but at the same time happy for the negotiations resulted in peace.

He got up and said.

« Council, do his demands, advisors organize the nation; there will be War soon. »

Everyone left the room and the king was alone.

He prayed:

"Notch, I need the chosen one, anything, please help me."

The Queen returned to the room and said:

«We mustn't give up now; we must endure this age as all our ancestors did, come. »

Warmath got up and followed the queen, they left the room and headed to a chariot outside the castle, they will go to the modern cities searching for help.


	5. Chapter V:A Trip For Wisdom

Chapter V-(A Trip for Wisdom)

«Wake up Jack! »

I woke up suddenly with Smitters's voice.

«Hum? »

«We must travel to Lashawn's home, we must reach it before night time, lets go quickly! »

I got up and said:

«Ok what do we need for the trip? »

He opened the chest and started taking stuff:

«Steaks, weapons, pickaxes, armor, a map of the place, wood and some gold. »

«Gold? »

«Yea, we will go trough a small pirate outpost before we reach it. »

«Pirates? »

«They're everywhere in these days, I fear that a war is coming. »

«War? »

«You need Lashawn's teachings; I don't have time to help you… »

He stopped and started to hear a noise.

«IT AGAIN? »

He left the cave and I followed him, I looked above the cave's entrance and the massive red cruiser was coming in our direction, in 15 seconds it would reach us.

«JUMP INTO THE OCEAN, THERE'S NO TIME! »

I wasted no time going near the cliff, when I reached it, it was very tall so I couldn't jump.

«It's too tall, I'm gonna die! »

«No you wont, jump! You won't get hurt! »

He jumped the cliff and disappeared under the water, I closed my eyes and I jumped…

While I was falling I opened my eyes and I saw the magma core passing right above me, after that I landed into the water.

I was underwater and I could see rather well, then I saw a very large squid with big teeth, I nearly had a heart attack when I saw it but it simply swim away slowly disappearing into the depths.

The HUD showed bobbles quickly bursting away; I realized it was my air left so I rushed into the surface.

I arrived there and Smitters was swimming towards shore, I followed him.

«Whoa, that was a close one »

I arrived at the shore and I saw the magma core turning left into a faraway island.

I decided to inspect my surroundings I was under the cliff near a dark cave; I also noticed mossy stone blocks as stairs to the top.

«Ok, we must go before sunset, we lost too much time no… »

A zombie appeared from nowhere and bit Smitters's head, he turned red and jumped with pain, he quickly draw his stone sword and cut the zombie's arm, it looked angry and pursued him, Smitters then quickly ran behind the zombie and knocked it into sunlight.

I was shocked but then I saw the zombie's flesh burning, it screamed in pain and ran to the water.

It got unconscious right next to the water and disappeared in small clouds, making appear zombie flesh and an iron sword.

He was quite confused and said:

«This is new. »

«What is new? »

«Zombies only dropped zombie flesh, it looks like now they drop even more stuff, good idea Notch. »

«Who is Notch anyway? »

«You're kidding. »

«I'm speaking the truth, I don't know nearly anything. »

He looked at my face and it knew that I was telling the truth.

«Notch, is our god, our creator, he made this world with some help from other gods, they are the Mojang divines. »

«God? »

«Yes, he sometimes visits the continent in a human form, I saw him myself 1 year ago In Stonewall. »

I guess he exists.

«Ok let's go, we wasted too much time. »

(V)-(A Trip for Wisdom)-(V)

After the long climb back to the top I was hungry as hell, he gave me some materials, gear and food and then we left the cave heading towards Lashawn's home.

I saw some pigs near that house where I had that amazing night, after that I looked into the sky and the sun was right on top of me.

We crossed some hills, he checked the map from time to time and we chatted about random things in the journey, I learned that there are lots of cities far away; I also know that we are in a hilly area near some kind of evil tower; I learned that the ocean is constantly patrolled by Pirates too.

We crossed the pond with some trees that he called:" Spawn point".

After some time, it was nearly sunset and we found a wooden wall, he then pulled me to faraway from it.

«This isn't normal, it looks like a trap, come, follow me. »

I made no questions and kept following him, we returned to the spawn point and I saw that mess of rocks blocking something, he threw me the pickaxe and said.

«Mine this, quickly! »

«Why? »

«It's a mine entrance; I kept it closed to avoid strangers. »

«All right, but what strangers? »

«Griefers. »

I kept mining blocks and I was astonished when I saw light in another side, I lowered myself because I thought someone was inside.

«What are you doing? »

«Hiding, someone is inside, I see light. »

«Your world should be so weird, that's the torch's light, and they last forever, now come inside and follow me. »

I entered and I followed him, the mine stretched for hundreds of blocks.

«Where this goes? »

«To the other side. »

I thought for a bit then I said:

«Why do you pay to cross the outpost since you have a mine that crosses the mountains? »

«Because they know me, if I don't pay from time to time they will come get me and my stuff. »

«This world is truly dangerous. »

«Well it wasn't before people stopped respawning somehow. »

«What? »

«You die and appear again somewhere. »

After sometime we arrived at the other part of the mine and we were back at the surface.

The problem was that it was sunset.

«Dammit! Quickly come, we are close to it. »

Due to the lack of time we were passing from walking to running. We were crossing several more hills and I could see the moon rising.

Night time…

As I was seeing the first zombies appearing, I could also see the green four legged creature that nearly killed me.

I panicked.

«Quickly this way! »

We walked in circles.

«Dammit! Where are they? »

Then I heard a shot, I saw the bullet smoke and it nearly hit Smitters.

«STOP FIRING! IT'S ME! SMITTERS! »

I could see the light up there, it was a wooden house made with logs and wooden planks. On a window was someone young with a weapon.

«Come, this way. »

I followed Smitters to a well hidden staircase.

Then man then saw something and said:

«Enderman! Lower your eyes. »

I looked behind and I saw two purple eyes staring at me, far away on the top of another hill.

«Don't… It's too late. RUN! »

I was running to the house when the dark creature appeared in front of me, it was black, it was 3 blocks tall and it had 2 purple eyes staring at me.

«Sh*t, Run to the water! »

«What? »

«This way. »

I was smacked by the creature, it hurt so much that I thought that I broke my neck, when I realize I was still alive I punched the creature and I followed Smitters.

I ran like hell until I found a small pond.

«Jump! »

I jumped, and the creature stopped following me, then it simply walked away.

The young man putted a pumpkin in his head and shot the Enderman, it vanished.

I came back to the surface and the nightmare was over.

I was at the pond of the house, and it was quite nice.

The house had some windows, and the front yard had flowers, grass and a gravel floor to the door, I also noticed that there were a few fences protecting the property.

Smitters knocked on the door, and a slightly old man opened it.

«Welcome my friend, and who is this? »

«Hello Lashawn, o and that's Jake. »

Then the young man with the musket appeared:

«Hello lumberjack. »

The young man had the clothes of an experienced hunter.

«I'm sorry what your son's name is again? »

«It's Brown. »

I came close to them and I said:

«Pleasure to meet you. »

«So Smitters; what brings you here? »

«I came to give you Jake, because I think he's from another world. »

«Sorry, I can't remember well, I… »

The headache was back and it nearly made me passing out.

«My head… »

Everything was going blurry, I could see them coming to get me but I passed out.

When I opened my eyes again I was in an Icy cliff, it was a blizzard, I only could see the ice and the snow, everything else was darkness.

I walked and it was absolutely freezing, I could see a skeleton with a crown sit down in a frozen throne, then everything was starting to melt, I saw behind me a gigantic version of the magma core, it blasted the cliff and I started to fall.

When I landed it was only sand everywhere, I wasn't sure if this was real or not, then some of the sand rose like a gigantic snake, it was looking at me and on top of it was a pale creature with red eyes, and dark clothes, the snake slowed me.

I was underwater, I swan to the surface and I saw a large ship, the ship "opened his mouth and slowed me, inside was the captain, it took his sword and it pierced my intestines.

It was so dark, then I saw someone with turned back, it had blue clothes, it looked like a man, I put my hand in his shoulder and the head turned. The man had white motionless eyes, then like a ghost it walked thought me.

The nightmare was over, after all that I was in the deepest of sleeps, unaware of the outside events.


	6. Chapter VI:Basic Training

Note: Sorry dudes, i got a little busy and i couldn't realese any sooner, whatever this will be one of the biggest chapters, have fun and keep reading!

**Chapter VI-(Basic Training)**

I opened my eyes, and I was staring and at a wooden ceiling, I got up and I noticed that I was in a small room; I could see a table with tools, another bed and a window, the walls looked like they were made with redwood.

There was a door and I left the room, it was a small corridor I saw 4 doors in there, I heard some noise downstairs so ignored what was inside the rooms and I went downstairs.

At the bottom I noticed I was in the entrance hall, in there was a red carpet and some flowers in amazingly big pots, in there was 3 doors, one in left and two in the right.

I walked for a bit and I was distracted by the noise of fire and the smell of delicious food cooking.

I walked in the direction of the smell, I opened the door and I found Brown cooking breakfast, he looked at me and said:

«Did you sleep well? You passed out at our doorstep, do you fell well? »

«Yes, thanks, what are you cooking? »

«Pork from the morning's hunt, Lashawn took care of you when you passed out. »

He passed me a bit of pork and said:

«He wants to see you, his office is upstairs, first door on the right. »

I've eaten the pork and I went to his office.

I got upstairs and when I knocked on the door it opened instantly.

«Come in. »

I entered the room and the first thing I noticed is that the room was full of bookshelves. There was only one window and he was behind the desk, I heard the noise of paper, I looked behind and I was astonished when I saw a floating book in a weird table, the letter in it was very weird.

«Please sit. »

I ignored the book and I walked to a weird chair in front of the desk, I have sit down and he said.

«I know that you are from another world and an evil being wants to kill you or to erase your memory. »

«Why someone wants to erase my memory? »

«Because they fear that you are the chosen one that will save Minecraftia, do you remember where you appeared for the first time on this world? »

«Near the ocean, with an island in the distance, I think. »

He put his hands over mine and said:

«I will try to make you remember of the time when it started, whatever it will hurt. »

«Wait! What are you…? »

The place around me went blurry, and disappeared after some time.

It looked like I entered into some kind of black portal and the worst part is that my headache was back! The pain was intense but after some time I could see some light,

I was in a very weird place, in black and white, I looked around and I was in a familiar place, there were buildings around me, I found a sign saying "Stonewall, I was in a large medieval city, and the "Minecrafters" were also dressed that way.

I walked for a bit and one of those persons was dressed modernly, I came closer to it and I found that it was me.

He looked around and said:

«This Server is so cool, what should I see first? »

_A server? This is a game? I'm I a kid?_

Then he saw the sign to the airport, I yelled to him but there was no response, it was just a "movie" inside my head, I was just seeing it, I followed him to the airport, he got inside a zeppelin and I managed to enter it right before it started flying, the city got smaller as the wooden airship gained altitude.

He was looking down and said:

«This is the most amazing city I've ever saw! »

In some time I noticed my headache again, it was hurting like hell, but I was still conscious.

(VI)-(Basic Training)-(VI)

After a while, the zeppelin arrived at the coast, I also saw Lashawn´s home that point.

I was walking to another point when I saw dark clouds above a large tower.

In the blink of an eye I saw the zeppelin on fire; it was beginning to fall from the sky, I thought some lightning hit the airship; my headache was very painful that point and only gets worse every second.

I looked behind me and I saw a ghost walking through the other "me", it looked like the ghost I saw in my dream.

Everyone was running for their lives, some jumped of the zeppelin; other's tried to repair the damage but in vain.

The ghost then touched the scared me and the headache was like my brain was being cut off by a knife, my sight also got very foggy, the ghost disappeared and the other me collapsed, after a few seconds the zeppelin hit a tree and nearly everyone flew off the airship including me.

When I landed on the ground, I saw the other me staring at the sky; unconscious, in the place where I woke up to see this world for the first time.

Then a black hole appeared and sucked me inside, when I noticed, I was back at Lashawn´s room, he was staring at me and asked:

«What did you see? Tell me everything! »

I told him the whole story, and at the end, he was quite disturbed:

«Tell me, that ghost, had white eyes and a blue shirt? »

«I didn't saw any color in my dream but yes, it looked like he had a shirt and white eyes. »

Lashawn turned white with my answer.

«Did I say something? »

«Herobrine… leave my office, I have to think. »

I got up, left his office and I went back to the kitchen.

When I arrived, Brown wasn't there, then I heard noise in the other door, I entered there and I saw that Brown was crafting something in a table.

«What are you doing? »

He looked at me and said:

«I'm making myself a new bow, my old one broke this morning. »

«What is that table the magically assembles that bow? »

«It's called a crafting table, it assembles all tools and blocks that we make. »

«That's amazing. »

He pulled his bow, targeted a wall and said:

«What he said? »

«He said that I saw a ghost or something. »

«What! »

He left the room running to Lashwan's office.

I was astonished with Brown's reaction.

"What was that ghost or Herobrine that I saw?"

After a minute I heard:

«Jack come to my office I got to say something to you. »

I entered Lashwan's office and they were both very serious.

«Jack, don't be alarmed but I think that you are cursed by… Herobrine! »

«Who? »

«Notch's dead brother, the most terrible ghost there is. »

Brown stands up and said:

«We need to train you, because such an evil being would only care for someone very rarely. »

«But why do you think that? I'm just another guy. I don't want to save the world. »

«You have too, or hell awaits us all, the only good kingdom that remains is on the break of war, and it can't handle such a powerful enemy. »

«We have only 28 Days before the war begins. »

«Brown will teach you how this world works. Do you want our help? »

I was worried because I never knew how bad the situation was, so I thought:

"We are all going to die, if I don't help them, maybe they're right, I want to help. "

«Yes. »

(VI)-(Basic Training)-(VI)

In the next morning Brown called me, I got up and I went downstairs. I saw Brown at the entrance and he said:

«Let's go, you have lots of things to learn. »

I followed him outside; we left the garden into the middle of the hills.

He then broke block of grass:

«This is how we break stuff… »

And then he placed the block in another place:

«And this is how we place stuff. »

«I already know that my fist can break everything. »

«You can't break bedrock with anything, and hard materials such as stone may require picks and other tools to break them intact. »

He came close to a tree and chopped all the wood with an axe.

«We can break wood with our fists but with an axe it's more effective. »

He then pointed to a group and pigs, gave me a wooden sword and then he asked me:

«Kill me two pigs please. »

I sprinted to the pigs and the sword done an amazingly good damage to my surprise.

When I killed them all I noticed that my sword was quite damaged, that was the moment when I noticed that tools were breakable, then I came back to brown and he was quite happy.

«You got a good sword skill, what you killed before you got here? »

«I killed some zombies, a skeleton and a green creature that nearly killed me. »

«You need to know the monsters, but first follow me. »

We went back to the house and we entered the room where he made the bow, we stopped at a table with some tools, he gave me some sticks, some cobblestone blocks and he said:

«Craft me a pickaxe. »

I tried to pick up the tools of the table to craft the pick but they were like a picture.

«Put the materials in the squares on top of the table in a way you think you can make a pickaxe. »

I did what he said and when I placed the last cobblestone block, they started to shake and combined together to make a pick, when it stopped after two seconds I picked up the pick and it was very solid.

«The crafting table never ceases to amaze me, but you can also make stuff without it, like torches. »

Then I noticed my hunger meter.

«I'm hungry. »

«Go to the kitchen, then cook the food, learn by yourself it's easy. »

«All right, I will. »

I went to the kitchen and brown followed me, when I was in front of the furnace, a screen showed up, then I placed the food in a spot above the coal and it started to cook.

«See, it's easy. »

The smell was great, and the food was soon with me.

«Stay here, I'm going to get some tools and weapons. »

He left the room, after a minute all the food was cooked and I took all the cooked porkchop, then I had a strange felling and I felt attracted to the window. Then far away in a hill I saw a person with a blue shirt and blue pants, it appeared to be the same person of my dream, my fears became true when I saw his white motion less eyes staring at me, I blinked and he was no longer there, then I slowly stepped back from the window, after five seconds Brown arrived.

«You look terrified, what happened? »

I just pointed to the window, he looked and said:

«I see some cows and chickens, what's the matter? »

«I think I saw a ghost. »

«Well we got to go; at least I will try to protect you in the trip, stay close! »

(VI)-(Basic Training)-(VI)

About fifty blocks underground the ladders end leading to a dark cave.

«Here you go: 64 torches, an iron sword, an iron pick and some wooden blocks. »

«You didn't explored this part of the cave system right. »

«No I don't know this, but I know how to mine correctly, ho and we are at diamond level so keep your eyes open. »

«Right! »

After a few minutes we found some iron veins and lots of coal but still there was no diamonds on sight…

«Look! That green monster, it is like the one that nearly killed me. »

«It's a creeper, don't get too close or it will blow up. »

The creeper slowly turned its head and saw us; at that point Brown pulled his new bow and shot an arrow that hit it in the face, immediately the creeper started to chase us in order to blow up, I kept my distance and Brown shot another arrow, the creeper turned red for a second and then it jumped away; then I saw Brown pulling his sword and he charged against the creature.

«What are you doing? »

The creeper made a sound identical to a bomb nearly exploding and Brown sliced the creeper in half, the he placed a torch like nothing happened.

«You need lots of practice before you can do this without getting killed. »

Then some grey dust appeared, Brown picked it up and decided to keep exploring, after a while I spotted some gold.

«Gold! We are rich Brown, this should worth a fortune! »

Then he looked at me like I said a big load of crap.

«Kid, the only things valuable are iron, coal and diamond, the rest is mostly sold at a market. »

I ran to the gold and I mined it, then in the corner of my eye I spotted something.

«Brown? »

An arrow was fired from the dark and successfully pierced my brain, amazingly I wasn't dead and then I saw instead of Brown a happy skeleton getting ready his next arrow; I protected my head with the sword when suddenly Brown appeared and smacked the skeleton, it was dizzy and then it got a second punch that knocked it into the abyss.

«I'm not dead? »

Then I noticed my HUD was full with healthy red hearts.

«You don't make critical hits with headshots; the same applies to monsters. »

Then I saw some light at the end of the cave.

«People here? »

I ran towards the light.

«Wait! »

He followed me and tried to grab me, after a while I was in a lava cave, at the end of it was a cyan shiny mineral.

«You got to be kidding me. »

«Diamonds! »

«Eyes down! »

I looked down and in the corner of my eye was a dark creature with a gravel block in its hands.

«Enderman, don't move, let me take care of this one. »

Brown pulled his sword and slowly sneaked near it; then he charged, the creature just stared and was stabbed, immediately it disappeared.

_Where are you?_

He suddenly jumped away to avoid a gravel block, the enderman was right behind him and it was raging, he made another move and a surgeon's slice in the enderman's belly revealing discussing purple guts. The enderman disappeared and reappeared behind brown knocking him nearly into the lava. Brown and tired, he thought:

_Please Notch; don't let me die now, please._

An iron sword appeared in the enderman's chest killing it instantly, then Brown saw me holding a very dirty sword.

«Thanks, you saved me Jack. »

«No problem, friend, I came to learn. »

The enderman's body dissapeard leaving an item that looked like a pearl, Brown picked it up and I asked:

«What is that? »

«An enderpearl, you can use it to teleport or to turn it into eyes of ender, take it it's your reward. »

When I touched the pearl I had a short vision were I saw a land full of enderman and a dragon with purple eyes, the land also had a lot of pillars; on top of those I saw crystals floating, but on top of one of them I saw Herobrine with a purple orb in his hand, after that I was sucked inside and I woke up in the cave.

«Are you all right? »

«I felt dizzy, I thought I saw a world with enderman everywere, I think I even saw a dragon. »

«What? A world of enderman, that doesn't exist, I think. »

«And the ghost was there, it's haunting me all the time, I fell weaker every time I see him. »

«We have to talk to Lashwan soon. »

He mined the diamonds and said:

«Two diamonds for me, two diamonds for you. »

(VI)-(Basic Training)-(VI)

Smitters suddenly woke up from a noise outside the cave; he got up and went to the entrance with the sword. When he left, he saw hundreds of pirate ships sailing near the shore.

«What… the hell? »

The ships were loaded with pirates; he knew this wasn't a patrol. He thought:

_War is coming… I need to warn Lashwans about this._

He gathered some supplies and quickly departed, in hope that he will reach them before it's too late.

(VI)-(Basic Training)-(VI)

«So redstone is used for wiring. »

We were returning home, discussing about the finds.

«Yes, you can make huge and useful machines with that. »

«I didn't know lapis lazuli was so valuable. »

«Yes in the desert they import stacks of it, in exchange for petrol and fuel. »

We arrived outside and it was night time.

«And diamonds, I thought they were for decoration. »

«Yes they are, but they are mostly used for great weapons, armor and gear; effective and hard to break. »

We arrived home and he said:

«Well, I will store this, go to Lashwans room, and tell him about the day.

«So… you saw him again, in a land full of enderman. »

«Yes in the top of a pillar. »

«He's in the end, something is happening there. »

«Don't talk to me about him; I could even see him again soon, and I don't like that. »

«You're cursed my friend. »

He opened a chest and took a medallion that he gave to me.

«My grandfather was a great sorcerer; he gave me this to protect me from ghosts, curses and evil things. »

I've put a medallion in my neck and I asked:

«Why are you guys helping me? »

«Another chosen one appeared before you, the curse killed him in two weeks and I want to make sure I won't do the same mistake again. »

I got scared when I knew the curse I would soon killed me, at least I was quite safer.

«It's a very powerful curse, if you get near its source; the medallion will no longer work. »

Then I heard the knocking on the door.

«Brown, who is it? »

«It's Smitters. »

He got up and left the office, I got up as well and I followed him. I got down the stairs and I saw Smitters near the entrance, he was quite shocked with something, I also noticed it was night time.

«Pirates, Loads of them, we got warn Stonewall, and the other villages, a large war is coming!

«Pirates? But they only do small raids occasionally, they don't do wars. »

«I saw hundreds of pirate ships! Most of them were heavily armed. »

Brown looked at the window and it stared at something.

«The pirates are not our only problem now, a zombie horde is approaching! I'm going to get the musket! »

Lashwan quickly adapted to the situation and gave jobs to everyone.

«Jake, get a sword and an iron chestplate, you will defend the entrance. »

He looked at Smitters:

«Get a sword, a bow and arrows, you will defend behind Jack. I'm going to figure out who's the responsible for this organized raid. »

I ran to get the gear and I left the house, then I stopped at the front yard, Smitters followed me. It was night time and my attention was dragged at a storm with purple lighting. Some of the lightning revealed a dark tower under the storm.

«I knew it, this is dark magic. »

«What? »

«We must hold on until daytime. »

I felt adrenaline rushing through my body as the horde gets closer.

«The Mob Lords are coming back to life. »

I heard the windows opening and Brown was with his musket pointing at the horde. Smitters said:

«We must endure, I don't know if we will make it, never saw a raid this big. »

I was quite scared since I was never confronted with such situation. But inside me I felt the need to win.

«Friends, we will survive! »


	7. Chapter VII:The Zombie Raid

Chapter VII-(The Zombie Raid)

I felt my heart racing when one of the zombies reached the fence but it couldn't jump over it.

«Those green bags of flesh will never go over the fence! »

As Brown finished his words an armored skeleton with a purple aura appeared. Smitters looked quite terrified when saw it approaching.

«What the Notch is that? A new update? »

«Mob lord dark magic! Shoot it! »

Smitters shoot an arrow and Brown a bullet, but the bullet burned when penetrated the aura and the arrow bounced when touched the armor.

«What… The… Sh*t? »

The skeleton then took a green egg and threw it to the fence, when it landed a creeper appeared and exploded, making a hole in the fence.

«Don't be afraid! »

I was starting to panic.

«But…? Creepers… don't do that! »

Then the zombies began to enter the front yard, Brown and Smitters kept shooting but more kept appearing, coming from the tower.

I kept hesitating until a zombie grabbed me, then I had a short vision of me defending a castle against a zombie invasion, I knew how to act at the point and then I charged against the horde.

«Charge! »

Smitters got astonished when I charged towards the horde making way into the rotten walking bodies.

«What you're doing? You're gonna die!

I punched a zombie's belly like butter while my other arm decapitated another one. I kept killing like crazy until they started to grab me and eat me alive, I thought I was going to die but then Brown appeared from nowhere and started to free me.

«I won't! Let you! Die! »

I decided to retreat to the house because we starting to get getting overwhelmed by the immense tide of rotting zombies, I was with very low health but still alive but at last I see that no more zombies are coming from the mountain. Unfortunately 100 of them were still coming.

«What the sh*t! So many of them! Get inside jack and hold the entrance, I will try to shoot them at the window, and… Don't be suicidal!

I was bleeding heavily and then I noticed that my food bar was half full so I wasn't regenerating. I also noticed Smitters ran inside the house and was pale with fear. I tried to encourage him to fight:

«Come on Smitters! Don't let me down. Shoot them god dammit! »

He slowly pulled his bow; he was ready to shoot the zombies once they get in.

«Break the F***** window! »

When I entered the house right after Brown, Smitters rushed to a window, broke it, and started shooting them.

When I closed the door the zombies started knocking on it.

«Jack get out of there, they will eventually break it down! Use wooden planks to barricade the door! »

I wasted no time and I placed two wooden planks to stop them from getting inside. When they destroyed it they still couldn't get in. I used the opportunity to get some pork at the "fridge" chest.

«The skeleton… Is coming! »

I looked at the window in the kitchen and I saw the purple aura getting near the house. I rushed to the entrance and I started killing the zombies with my sword. Then I heard Brown yelling upstairs:

«The skeleton is going to use the creepers again! Get out of the entrance! »

Smitters was paralyzed with fear, I punched him and I yelled:

«Wake up and go upstairs! Don't be afraid, we will make it! »

He ran to upstairs like a bullet, I followed him, but just when I got up I saw some creepers at the barricade.

«SH*T! »

Ssssssssssssssssss… BOOOOOOM!

And the entrance was nothing more than a pile of rubble, I entered the corridor and I saw Lashwan right In front of me with a red block saying TNT.

«Go to roof! It's our only chance. »

I opened and closed every door looking for the ladders and then I saw something in the bedroom. I opened the door and I saw a ladder leading to a trap door, I ran to ladder I climbed it and I heard an explosion followed by a small earthquake, some of the bedroom's floor was damaged and I could see the horde trying to get to the end of the entrance hall, I then reached the roof and I only could see zombies at the front yard, Brown was getting worried and Smitters was pale, barely handling his bow.

«Dang It, I only have a few more bullets! »

I heard another explosion, and a few seconds latter Lashwan came up, I used to opportunity to eat a raw pork and some bread.

«I destroyed the corridor; they can't get to us now. »

Then I saw Smitters looking at his invisible backpack trying to find more arrows.

«We are going to die… »

«No we are NOT! They will eventually burn at day time, it shouldn't take too long until it's over. »

The zombies were leaving the building they were starting to pack at the front yard, and then I saw the skeleton, it pointed it's hand at the sky and it started to glow, then some dirt blocks were starting to float and they built a new staircase towards the roof.

«W.T.F? »

The Zombies were then beginning to walk towards us.

«Fend them off! It will never finish its evil tricks! »

Brown picked up a shovel and started to destroy the stairs, a zombie jumped towards him and he knocked the zombie in the face with the shovel, throwing it down towards the ground, when it landed it turned into a discussing pancake of both red and green guts.

«Look! The skeleton is making more stairs! »

Lashwan looked at me and said:

«Go at my alchemy lab in the corridor and bring me the health potions! »

I hesitated a bit because I was afraid that a zombie might be there waiting for me.

«GO! NOW! »

I ran down the ladder and I opened the door to the corridor, the corridor was a mess, I could see a massive hole in the middle of it revealing an even a worse kitchen, on the other side there was 4 hungry zombies looking at me like I was going to become they're next meal.

I looked at two doors, one leads to Lashwan's office and another to the room where I woke up from that terrible dream, I needed to jump, I got ready, and I ran to the hungry zombies but the floor was so badly damaged that when I was just about to jump the wooden block fallen down like gravel making me land on the kitchen.

«Sh*t! »

I looked at my side and I noticed that the door was now a small item on the floor; I realized it was destroyed by the first explosion. I slowly got up and noticed a zombie looking inside of the empty food chests. He looked at me and slowly started walking towards me.

I pulled out my sword and I sliced its chest in half, then I yelled with pain when a zombie grabbed me and bitted my head, I punched it back and picked a stone sword in the floor, I then used to kill the zombie with a row of slices.

I grabbed some raw pork and put it in the furnace, I felt the smell of bloody battle and tasty pork, I heard some zombies coming to the door, and I grabbed the item door and placed it again.

The zombies were trying to get in and as the second passed… more and more cracks were appearing in the door, I took the remaining pork out of the furnace and I eaten one.

The zombies broken through the door and I charged against them, I received some punches and bites on the way but I killed one and wounded the rest.

I ran to the staircase and I saw no zombies at all, I entered the corridor and killed am unsuspecting zombie, I found the alchemy room but it was locked, I looked at my inventory and I quickly crafted a leaver.

As I put in the door, I felt something like a rock thrown to my back, I turned around and I saw a skeleton taking an arrow off its quiver, I noticed a arrow in the floor and so I knew my chestplate deflected a dangerous shot, I ran towards the skeleton and I deflected the arrow with my sword, I took its bow off and I cut its spine in half.

I walked to the alchemy door and I opened it with the lever, I saw a generous amount of potions in the brewing stands, I opened a chest and took some health potions, and other kinds.

I placed some wooden planks to walk on the hole and I ran back to the roof, when I arrived there, half of the roof had collapsed and there only were 3 very tired and fealty guys…

«You made it! Give us the potions! »

I gave them the potions and they drank some, Lashwan took most of them and he came close to the ledge and began throwing the potions at the zombies, unlike I expected, the zombies were melting like if the potions were pure acid.

The armored skeleton backed off, stunned by seeing its undead army completely dead, but it had one final very evil trick in its inventory, It took some green eggs and troughed them at the building.

«What the hell is it doing? »

It ran away while the creepers were blowing the building's foundations.

«ITS DESTROYING THE BUILDING'S FOUNDATIONS, IT'S GOING TO COLAPSE! »

«Hold on somewhere! »

I started to hear several cracking noises while I grabbed something; every kind of particle was starting to appear as the building was being leveled.

I heard screams, and I fallen asleep when something hit my head.

I was buried in the rubble, unsure of who survived, I'm not even sure if I'm even alive…or dead…


	8. Chapter VIII:Wooden Hall Memories

**Chapter VIII-(Wooden Hall Memories)**

In the Great Plains (also called the boring plains by young minecrafters), was being crossed by a golden royal chariot with guards with horses behind and ahead.

The King and Queen were at the front part of the car while the princess and prince were behind.

Servina was watching the cows and the pigs running around like in heaven, with a mile of tall grass.

While Necia was looking out into the wilderness, she asked:

"Do you really know this people?"

"I have some friends there but we don't talk in years."

This time, their son prince Knigher was with them. In age he appeared to have little over 18 years. He had red hair, blue eyes. His body was protected by a mailed shirt and he always liked to wear iron armor with the exception of the helmet that he only puts on during battle.

When he listened to those words he protested:

"So you don't know them! What makes you think they will help?"

Awise tried to make a forced smile:

"There was a thing put on hold, if we finish it, I believe they will."

"The Mayor?"

The queen looked back and answered:

"The minister."

Servina asked:

"What's a minister?"

"It's a position similar to our council my daughter"

There was a moment of brief silence until Knigher spoke again:

"How long ago?"

"About 5 Years… A little sooner than the time that modern city was founded."

"Can you tell us more about it; this landscape doesn't have much to look at."

Awise nodded and began telling them the history of Modern city:

"It all began when I first met Gil Nod, at those years the world was still young and there weren't much people around. Stone wall was just a NPC village and I ran the local Inn or hotel."

His mind drifted away to a snowy winter, his Inn was made of wooden logs and planks, two stories high with a cobble roof; the first floor sells items and food while the second is for night stays. The building was protected by a low fence to keep out both hostile and friendly mobs in and out. There was also a garden with carrots, potatoes and wheat. Behind the building there was a pen with chickens and a small barn with 3 cows and 3 sheep.

The interior was adorned with vases, a wool carpet to guide the visitors both to the bar and to the sleeping quarters, torches as ceiling light, some tables and chairs, and a public ender chest.

The house was empty with the exception that Awise and his wife Necia. They were a lot younger; he looked like 35, while she had about 30. He was organizing the bar while she was at the barn feeding the animals at the time.

At a certain minute, someone knocked on the door…

"Please enter."

The wooden door opened up and a guy with snow coat came in, it was quite obvious he was attacked by wolves since he wasn't in the best state.

"Thank you, it's really cold outside."

"Not a problem, here, have a seat."

The man took his coat off to reveal a middle aged person with blue eyes, dark hair and a small beard. His skin had a black jacket with silver threads and red bottoms, he had no gloves and his trousers were silver. His shoes resembled boots.

He slowly walked to the bar, sits in the bench and asked for a mushroom soup.

"Sure! Two emerald coins, please."

"Wow! That's expensive!"

"Not my fault, no one likes gold around here, and emerald is the currency, besides. No one sees a mooshroom for months now!

"Yea… I didn't know about that, but nowadays they are building factories everywhere in the Industrial Paradise. Unfortunately around here there are only villages so they don't export anything."

Awise looked back at the man with certain amazement:

"How did you know that?"

"Me? Oh I came from the Industrial Paradise a few weeks ago. The harbors are getting filled with colonists."

He took a book from his pocket and took a glimpse of it.

"What's that?"

"Oh, that's my journal."

He read a page and then put it back into his pocket.

"Here is the soup."

"Thanks."

The man looked around:

"There isn't anyone else here?"

"Just me and my wife…"

He then noticed another person sitting in one of tables. He had a black mage like robe that covered his entire body and his face was concealed in shadows. His head was facing the table.

"Never saw him get in here… Probably just a wanderer"

The "mage" noticed that they were watching him and slowly got up. And walked to the exit; slowly disappeared into the darkness.

"That thing looked like a ghost…?"

The man turned his back into Awise and presented himself:

"I'm Gil Nod, chief of the third colonist party."

"I'm Awise, I own this place and this village."

Awise's wife opened the door behind the bar and entered the room:

"Hello! Welcome to the wooden hall."

"It's my pleasure to see someone important around here, what are you doing so far into the center? "

"I got cut from the main party by a group of raiders." He thought for a bit then continued his sentence: "Now that I think about it, I think they are dead. "

"So that's why you're hurt."

"Not really, I got away by some reason but I didn't escape the wolves."

He grabbed the bowl and slurped half of the soup. As he did that, a brown villager entered the place and sit on a table.

The wife then went to chat with the most recent visitor.

"That was a really weird, guy don't you think Gil?"

"He looked similar to the raiders but he was more like a spy. Still that doesn't explain why he could conceal his face in such bright room."

"Yea its still night but you better not follow him, there has been really weird people passing in here recently."

Awise left the bar and spoke face to face:

"Let's sit in one of the tables."

"Thanks."

He slurped that last of the soup, got up and gave him the emeralds.

"So what are you going to do since your team is dead?"

"Well, no one is really thinking about founding a city right now. But I don't really know about this place. "

"Yes, I also need more people around here. My grandfather had a village far into the west, he taught me some things but there aren't really much people around here."

Gil's eyes opened:

"I had an idea! Let's be partners!"

"Damn straight!"

They got up and choke hands. And so the decision to found both the Modern City and Stonewall was made.

As the months moved on, Gil used his contacts to spread the news about an emerging city in the Great Plains. Awise taught him the geography of the land and told him about many of the other towns across the mainland. Wooden hall grown quite a bit and was renamed Stonewall about six months later.

The machines of industry settled and Modern City was founded, a city powered by redstone and EU, Gil participated in its foundation but only got to minister. After a while Awise and he stopped talking, it meant that they each went through their own separate ways.

Connections stopped for 2 years, until something happened…

"Wake up!"

With is mind back into the chariot. The old king woke up startled only to find out that the city was on sight. Monstrous buildings were slowly coming nearer as the car approached.

"It got a bit bigger since the last time we got here…" He said.

Knigher was a little upset since he loved politics since his father fallen asleep in the middle of the story.

"And…?"

"Sorry, but we are already here. I will tell you once we return. "

As the king snuggled back into his seat, he thought about the time before he had a kingdom to manage.

"Good times…"


	9. Chapter IX:Stormy Roads

**Chapter IX-(Stormy Roads)**

I was in a really bad shape. There was darkness all around me. I couldn't open my eyes, scream or breathe. All my senses were turned off. It felt like I was floating in the deepest of voids. The worst part is that there was nothing, not even pain inside me.

When I started feeling something was after an unknown number of days, months or even years.

I was in a Minecraft 2x1 tunnel. It was made of moss cobblestone and redstone torches. It apparently went on forever. I couldn't hear anything but a deafening silence.

Seeing stuff wasn't comforting at all, it made me even more frightened when I saw that all my hearts were drained out. I was dead!

Apparently I could still move. I gave one step and the sound went through the entire tunnel.

-Hello?

I could also speak.

_What is wrong with the HUD._ I though.

But I knew something was wrong about me and this place. I felt empty inside, no emotions or anything. The place didn't look real even for a Minecraft world.

I started walking forward. With each step feeling like thunder went through the dimly lit tunnel. I wasn't afraid of anything right now so I let my instincts guide my body.

**(IX)-(Stormy Roads)-(IX)**

I walked for a long time. I didn't even notice about it passing. I was half-awake in that place, like a zombie.

I finally stopped when I saw a door with light coming out of it. I started to run, I had the feeling that this dead nightmare would stop if went through it. I turned the knob…

When I noticed I was back in Minecraft, it was daytime. But the grass was greener that it should be, and the trees had a perfect normal green color than a dark green. The landscape wasn't the same either.

I started to walk around to explore the place but I was quickly halted when I saw the player with white eyes. I was staring right into his eyes, I didn't move and neither did him.

The things then started to go bad when the sky started to get filled with clouds.

In a blink of an eye, I was transported to another world.

The mountains were all blue, and the sky was blocking all light. The blocks looked like lapis lazuli. There were no trees. There were high places everywhere.

In a distance I could see a giant monster with two glowing eyes. It was as big as a titan; it had horns and walked really slowly. The best way to describe it was that it looked a colossal enderman with really long arms and legs except that its color matches the landscape. It walked with its back bent, probably because it was really heavy.

Ten meters from me was Herobrine, above a small rock. There was also a circle of people surrounding me, they looked like village and city people, except that they're eyes were as white as Him's.

Besides the regular thunder from the sky and the giant's steps, was they're screams. I could hear them inside my head. They were trapped inside they're dead bodies.

They were slowly walking to me as they dragging their legs like zombies, Herobrine never moved, never twisted a muscle if he had one, didn't even blinked.

The screams were slowly dragging me into madness. I was losing control of my body. I slowly crouched. I've put my hands on my ears. But it only got worse.

_Stop stop stop stop!_

They were approaching and they will soon grab me. I saw only dark and his white eyes for less than a second; it felt like getting stabbed in the soul. The screams where getting lauder by the second. Then I felt a flash of pain trough my body.

Despite no one liking pain it is a sign of life. I cheered, but then it hit me again. My Hearts where shaking. There was a light on top of me.

It was like being pulled in two directions. Herobrine wanted me to stay and life wanted me to wake up.

It was like I was being stabbed a hundred times in the heart. I screamed my lungs out…

**(IX)-(Stormy Roads)-(IX)**

I opened my eyes and I could see Lashwan and brown, looking at me, filled with fear.

"Are you ok...? "

The words came out brown's mouth really slowly.

My HUD only had half a heart left. Then Lashwan put a golden apple in my mouth.

Eating it was hard. After all it was made of metal. I tried swallowing it and when it hit my stomach I felt a great sensation.

"WOW" I screamed.

They started felling relieved.

I was alive and feeling good, my heart container was getting filled up quite rapidly.

I could finally look around and pay attention to my surroundings. My friends were looking at me, but Smitters was missing. The sun was shining but in a distance, I could see dark clouds growing.

I felt like I was on top of rubble. I looked right only to see a piece of Lashwan's house.

It was coming back to me. The zombie raid, the creepers, the glowing skeleton. The building had collapsed. And still that felt like it happened a week ago.

"Glad you're ok."

Lashwan stood up and brown lend me a hand. I grabbed it and I stood up.

"Thanks." I said.

"You were hard to wake up. You have no idea what it took me to get that essence."

I looked at Lashwan not knowing what he was talking about.

"You died for a bit, didn't you?"

I've put my hand on my hand trying to figure out what he was saying and then it hit me. The memories of the empty heart container, the tunnel and the weird realm came to me.

"Yea I think it did."

"Why won't you sit down and tell me what happened?"

I've sit down but I asked for Smitters first.

"Where is Smitters?"

Brown looked behind him and answered with a smile.

"He's having a nap. The raid hit him hard in the head. "

I felt relieved and ready to tell the story. I opened my mouth and started to tell every moment of my trip. They paid attention; Brown looked at me like I was saying gibberish but Lashwan was worried. He looked at Brown and said:

"Wake him up, we have to move."

He then looked back me and asked me:

"So you saw Him in that dark realm, with the giants…?"

"Yea, there were also those dead people around me."

Smitters woke up but was still a little pale. Apparently he still didn't recover from the past events. He slowly stood up and looked around almost panicking.

"The hell…? Are we alive?"

"You just took a blow to the head, that's all."

"I don't want to do anything with this! You go on with your mission, I'm staying here!"

They looked quite amazed with Smitters's reaction, but still tried to convince him.

"You aren't going to leave us to take on the mob lord ourselves are you?"

"I don't care! I just… I don't want to die. I never had been this close to dying in my whole life."

He took a deep breath…

"Thank you for keeping me alive during the raid but I'm sorry. I'm going to return to my house. I don't want to go on a suicide mission."

"You will be fin…"

"No I won't. Jack died during the raid! I'm not taking his same fate and risk staying dead for good. I need my life!"

I came to him and asked:

"Please."

"I'm sorry… Good bye guys."

And he walked away towards his home or rat hole. Brown and Lashwan were both sad and a bit angry but they pulled themselves together.

"Well… I'm going to get the gear. Let's go."

**(IX)-(Stormy Roads)-(IX)**

I sighted when Smitters decided to leave. It was only three of us now against something that I never heard. The diamond armor and the rest of the gear made me feel safer but still I knew we were facing something really strong. I tried to distract myself from those fears and I asked Lashwan a question.

"So what you did here before I arrived?"

"Well… what you want to know? It's a quiet place. A place where I can work… and learn. I…" He stopped talking for a bit. He swallowed heavily and restarted talking. "I decided that I had to guide the chosen one towards his mission. Part of me also wanted to solve this problem myself, but the origins are a secret buried by time. To stop this curse Jack, you got to know what you need to do. Who is your foe, what is your target."

He took a deep a deep breath and started to tell the past:

It was three years ago when a group called the circle of shadows opened a door to a hidden realm. A gateway of worlds. An ancient evil lied trapped within. They committed their life for the creature. You know who he is."

"Him."

"I don't know how many of them did the job. All I know is that one lies in a frozen realm and the other lives in the Industrial Paradise."

I remembered the dream where I saw that skeleton on the frozen throne. Then I remembered the giant Magma Core:

"Is the Magma Core part of the circle of shadows?"

"No. But it has strong bonds to some of them. All it wants is to conquer the world and turn it into the new nether. At least it is what he tells to the King."

"What are these mob lords that you keep talking about?"

"They are exactly what they say. They are masters of mobs and control them towards their needs. But they still have some dark magic into the mix."

We kept walking into the valley. I looked up notice that it wouldn't take long for the sun to set.

"Can you tell me about your life?"

I stopped and looked at me with blocky tears in his eyes.

"It was a cold winter eight years where the Frost King that was still alive ruled. I lived in another house with my father. My mother had to stay in another village; she was a victim of the perma-frost. With no food to eat, the village starved to death. My father blessed me with magical powers. He taught me how to use fire to keep me warm in those days. He studied as much like I do. He was after all an arch-mage from the Keep, A fortress that now lies beneath the earth." He paused for a moment to look around and then kept talking.

"There was a raid… zombies attacked our house. Creepers turned it to ashes and Thundask wounded him with his cursed sword."

"Who is Thundask?"

"We are heading to his tower right now. And yes I lied to you. I built my house here to siege his tower. We were soon ready to do it but he was dead. I needed him alive to take revenge, to make him suffer like my father did. He woke up a week before you arrived. And we were ready to go but then you arrived." He calmed down a bit; I also noticed that talking about his childhood was being painful. "I don't know why there are coming back. All I know is that the Magma Core became very powerful and perhaps the circle of shadows took the opportunity to strike a weakened kingdom."

I noticed a wall of cobblestone up ahead. Brown whispered me to get out of the road. They took shovels and started to dig inside of the hill.

"Someone is coming."

We hid and Brown closed the hole. I heard footsteps, too many to be just one guy. When they started to feel farther away Lashwan opened the hole. I looked outside to see a group of five guys with iron armor running towards the wall. Then I saw several skeletons and zombies with armor showing up and ambushing them.

It became bloody, they murdered the zombies with relative ease till ones with iron armor and diamond swords started to appear. The skeletons were holding glowing bows and the arrows they shot had several effects on the group from throwing them farther, slicing their armor and putting them on fire. Then creepers started to appear.

It went explosive. One guy died, another one soon followed. They were then biting their golden apples and drinking potions, trying to stay alive. Then a very tall black skeleton showed up; it had a complete set of diamond armor and a big glowing diamond sword. It stabbed one of the guys breaking his armor. I noticed he was dissolving into smoke like with a very strong acid. After five seconds he dropped to ground. Only two were left.

One placed TNT on the ground and lit a redstone torch next to it. The explosive started flashing. Another took a potion and slammed it into the floor. Several monsters flashed with pain. The TNT went boom making him the only guy left with still a bunch of mobs to fight. He then drank another potion and went supersonic, running away. He was out of armor. He was like a guy a leather clothes and a hood but I could see his face pretty well anyway.

He then slipped away towards the valley. After watching the scene my group and I had our jaws on the floor.

"What… A blood bath. "

Lashwan then warned us that it was possibly a trap. Brown then presented us with a solution.

"I got TNT, pickaxes and shovels. Let's Hit'em!"

He grabbed a shovel and started digging downwards. I was lighting the way we torches. We were making a tunnel straight ahead digging through rock and sometimes coal or iron. Brown stopped for a bit like making a count. He then started digging upwards till we hit cobblestone.

"Bingo." He said, silently.

"So what are we…?"

"Shhh! They will hear us!"

He dug for a bit longer exposing the rest of the wall. Lashwan had a smile in his face. Brown took his TNT out and started filling the tunnel under the wall. He took a redstone torch and said:

"1…2…3!"

He placed the torch and we started to run. It started flashing and hissing. Three seconds later the wall was no more. The crater revealed tons of zombie flesh and bones. We ran and climbed the crater towards the Tower.

"CHARGE!" We screamed.

We were like in a circular plaza. There were graves around us. It looked like a grave yard. It looked even creepier since it was dark and the sky had heavy thunder. Skeletons, zombies, creepers and spiders were looking us, completely surprised. At the tower's entrance was the armored skeleton with the aura. The one that killed me. We started slicing through spider legs, decomposed bodies and old bones. Our armor protected most of the hits. A creeper or two blew up in the process desecrating the graveyard further. I then watched the skeleton make a structure of a material with faces on it.

"No! No! No! Stop it!"

I charged at the skeleton. It was then placing dark skulls on top of it. When it placed all of them it stopped. I attacked it and it jumped back. I though this skeleton wasn't so hard to kill. It then took its sword out and tried to attack me with it. I jumped back. It then threw a potion at me. It felt like I was full of slime I could barely move. It then ran towards the entrance and closed it. The fact that it got away made me rage but I had more important stuff to think about it now.

"JACK! RUN!" They yelled.

I looked behind me to find out that a black, skeletal three headed abomination was staring at me, flashing blue and black. It was growing fast. I ran to my friends but a blast knocked me over. I looked up to find out it was floating, looking at me with its angry heads.

"A f*****g Wither. It spawned a f*****g Wither! Run Jack! Run!"

I got my legs up and restarted running to my group. They had their bows up shooting at the monster. I then was hit again. The blast didn't hurt me much but I felt like I was withering away. My heart containers were black but I could feel they were going away. Fast! I looked at the Wither when it shot another one of his heads at me. It hurt like hell. Like if my skin was burning away. I ate a golden apple but I knew it wouldn't help for long. My group was also taking fire. The ground then shakes when lightning landed very close to us. We were going to die and I was sure of it. Maybe I was the chosen one or not but I knew the journey was destined to end here, defeated by one of the mob lord's minions. I was ready to go but then I saw a figure jumping from a grave at the mob. I saw his face!

"SMITTERS!"

"He smashed the creature with his sword and it flashed with pain. We had another guy on the job. There was four of now and that gave me hope to stand up and fight. We started running around the monster, confusing it. Every once in a while we shot arrows at it threw potion of health. It then started pulsating with a yellow shield.

"Grab your swords, use them on it!" They yelled.

I took my diamond sword back out and started to run at the descending abomination. Mayhem… That's the only way I could describe that sword fighting. Heads slamming into us, swords stabbing the creature. Lashwan then gave the final blow. The creature fell on its side and disappeared into a cloud of smoke leaving a strange object and several orbs that we picked up. I picked up the object and saw its name: Nether Star.

"We did it!"

We gave high fives to each other.

"Glad to have you back, Smitters."

"I couldn't leave you people alone. I knew we'd need each other in order to get out alive. I'm risking my life here but at least I'm going to sleep better. I think" He touched his clothing and asked: "Got any armor? Felling naked here."

We yelled a bit because we could have died really easily right there. But in the end we all knew we'd need each other in times of stress.

We gave him some of the extra gear we had from the other group and the zombies. He was wearing his armor and had his sword out.

"Well, four is an unlucky number apparently but three was killing us. Let's go!"

We laughed for a bit then we stared back at Tower looking us imposing its great old might.

"Hello." Said a voice.

We looked behind us to see the survivor from that group massacre. He had a bow in his hand was slowly walking towards us.

"I know you want to kill me because you don't trust me but we have similar goals here."

He then was next us and presented himself calmly.

"Name's Crawford or Craw for short. I used to belong to a guild of bandits that now lies dead. I'm the only left but I don't give a crap. I heard that there is a particularly interesting object in that building and I'm here to get it. You help me find it and I will help you murder that dead guy OK?"

"What makes you sure that we will keep our part of the deal?" Said Brown.

"The fact that you could simply kill me for my stuff right now and you didn't."

"Ok but do exactly as I say." Said Lashwan.

Crawford then armed himself with iron armor and said.

"Well… let's kill a dead guy!" He said.

Ok there are five of us now (or four if he tries to betray us.). But all I know is that I have a terrible feeling about that tower. It feels like the grim reaper is watching one of us now…

We started walking towards the entrance and I slowly started pushing, unsure of what to expect.


End file.
